Rosa Diaz
Detective Rosalita “Rosa” Diaz '''is a main character of the show. She is considered "the tough guy" and the "badass" in the precinct. Rosa is scary, smart, secretive, and difficult to read. Most of the members of the precinct are frightened and a little disturbed by her. Rosa takes pride in the fact that no one knows much about her. Jake only knows three facts about her, one of which is that she won't let people crash at her place, despite the fact that Rosa refers to him as her "closest friend". Biography Rosa Diaz is a smart, tough and mysterious badass detective. Rosa previously attended a parochial school where she was a model student and had a favorite teacher, Mrs. Weeniercool. She also studied ballet at the American Ballet Academy but was kicked out for "beating up the ballerinas". She mentions in The Mattress that her ballet teacher, Ms. Miriam, used to complain to her about her "Posture, technique, and pink hair." The pink hair may be a reference to Stephanie Beatriz's hair, which sometimes has pink highlights in it. Rosa was eventually a classmate of Jake Peralta who was in the police academy, where the two became best friends. She is a recipient of the US Flag Bar, N.Y.P.D. Exceptional Merit, and N.Y.P.D. Firearms Proficiency Bar. In season two, Diaz believed she was pregnant with Marcus' child, until it is revealed she was not. She and Marcus break up in Into the Woods and reveals to Jake that her current boyfriend is called Tom in The Swedes. It is presumed that she and Tom broke up some time between The Swedes and Cheddar, where she gets together with Adrian Pimento. She and Pimento break it off eventually, and she starts dating an unnamed woman. Her family comes from Bensonhurst and her father is a teacher. She has two sisters, a brother named Sam and a niece named Diana. She has curly, dark hair and often wears a leather jacket and black jeans or 'badass' clothes. She has dark, revengeful eyes and also has a thin cut in her right eyebrow from when Beatriz tripped on a Lego brick when she was 10. She often has an offensive stance, with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Throughout the Series Season One Season Two Season Three Season Five In 99, Rosa reveals to Charles that she is bisexual and is dating a woman. Because Charles couldn't be subtle about it after, Rosa came out to the squad in Game Night. She also comes out to her parents, who were less than accepting. Her father comes to her the day after game night with Jake and says that he will try to understand, but that her mother needs more time. Personality Rosa Diaz is a smart, tough and mysterious detective (it is revealed that her name might not even be Rosa Diaz, as she assumes multiple identities for different people). Although Diaz is a loyal and effective member of the squad, her anger management issues and lack of empathy terrify most of her coworkers. She is highly secretive about her personal life, and refuses to let any of her coworkers visit her home, despite living very close to the precinct. She is shown to own many weapons and believes that every woman should own an axe. Rosa also owns multiple swords. Relationships Gina Linetti See Rosa-Gina relationship Rosa and Gina have a strange, on and off friendship. Whilst they do get along in some episodes, Rosa has also been shown to mock Gina in several episodes, such as when Gina is afraid that she will die of anthrax. Jake Peralta See Jake-Rosa Relationship Jake and Rosa are good friends from the Police Academy and are shown to trust each other immensely. In Pontiac Bandit, it is revealed that Jake and Rosa have a pact called '1000 pushups' which means they have to trust each other. Jake breaks this trust but later makes it up to Rosa by actually doing 2000 pushups. In The Swedes, Rosa said that Jake was her closest friend in the world as they don't talk about personal issues. By the end of the episode, the two have developed a closer relationship as Rosa is more comfortable talking about personal issues. Amy Santiago See Rosa-Amy Relationship Rosa and Amy have a friendly relationship and seem to be on good terms. In House Mouses Amy helped Rosa get over her fear of donating blood which shows that the two have a friendly and supportive relationship. However the two have shown rivalry such as in the bomb diffusing class and when Rosa gets offered to be the captain in Ropesburg. Charles Boyle See Rosa-Charles Relationship Rosa and Charles previously had an uncomfortable relationship as Charles was in love with Rosa but it is not reciprocated. After Charles and Vivian start dating, Charles and Rosa become friends and Charles no longer has feelings for Rosa. They are shown to be friendly such as in Johnny and Dora, Charles plans a birthday party for Rosa that she likes and she lets him call her 'Ro-Ro'. Charles was the first one Rosa came out to in 99. Ray Holt See Rosa-Holt Relationship Rosa and Holt have a close, impersonal friendship. Both are uncomfortable with personal situations and avoid discussing personal matters. Things become complicated when Rosa begins dating Marcus, Holt's nephew but they manage to avoid discussing personal matters and even manage to help each other which brings them closer. Terry Jeffords See Rosa-Terry Relationship Rosa and Terry have a friendly relationship. They are shown to be working together such as when catching Hitchcock and Scully who are stealing their snacks. Terry is also shown to be helpful to Rosa by teaching her how to be good in court and kinder. Adrian Pimento See Rosa-Adrian Relationship Rosa and Adrian have a romantic relationship that makes most people, especially Terry at first, feel uncomfortable. In Cheddar, the two are shown to be aggressively flirting and making the entire precinct uncomfortable. The two get engaged but their relationship is halted when Adrian has to fake his own death and leaves. Rosa is shown to be very upset by this but confident in his return. She is also very pleased when he comes back shown by violently making out. Rosa accuses Adrian of cheating on her, but she is wrong. She dumps him a while later. Marcus See Rosa-Marcus Relationship Rosa and Marcus previously had a romantic relationship despite having very different personalities to one another. Rosa felt uncomfortable due to the fact that Marcus is Holt's nephew and doesn't want to complicate her relationship with her boss. Gallery rosa diaz.jpg Rosa Holt Dinner.jpg Meet up rosa jake judy.jpg Jake Rosa happy.jpg Rosa jake arrest.jpg Jake Rosa Judy.jpg Jake Rosa the swedes.jpg Charles Rosa help.png Charles Rosa Marcus.jpg Charles Rosa party.jpg Charles and Rosa.gif Kevin Rosa Holt Marcus.jpg Rosa and Marcus.gif Rosa and Jake.gif Adrian and Rosa Cheddar.jpg Adrian and Rosa.gif The Bank Job 9.jpg The Bank Job 2.jpg The Slaughterhouse 11.jpg The Slaughterhouse 8.jpg TheFavor_-_8.jpg Safe_House_-_6.jpg NutriBoom_-_4.jpg NutriBoom_-_6.jpg Honeymoon - 4.jpg Hitchcock & Scully ep - 3.jpg 603 The Tattler-10.jpg 604 Four Movements-1.jpg 604 Four Movements-4.jpg 604 Four Movements-13.jpg 604 Four Movements-21.jpg 605 A Tale of Two Bandits-3.jpg 605 A Tale of Two Bandits-9.jpg 605 A Tale of Two Bandits-15.jpg The Crime Scene.jpg The Crime Scene - 2.JPG Stephanie Beatriz while directing MeToo episode.jpg Brooklyn-nine-nine-season-6-episode-8-stephanie-beatriz-directing-1.jpg Trivia *Rosa was originally going to be called Megan before Stephanie Beatriz was cast. *Most of Rosa's wardrobe came from Beatriz's own.Stephanie Beatriz Talks ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ Season 3 *Rosa has appeared in every episode so far, except from Coral Palms Pt. 1 and The Box. *She is great at picking locks.Halloween *Some of the movies that Rosa enjoys are Something's Gotta Give (which she found to be hilarious) and RoboCop. Gina also told Boyle in the "Pilot" that Rosa enjoys old movies, but he later found out that she hates Citizen Kane. *Rosa uses bolt cutters to make jewelry. *Rosa is shown to be dark and aloof, but cares for her friends, as shown when she asked Gina, Amy and Charles to be her co-maid's of honor.Paranoia *As of Paranoia, she's never had soup and her first word was "Da-da". *She does yoga because it helps keep her centered. She can also do a handstand.Bureau *Rosa said she once had Amy over to her apartment, and moved the next day. Greg and Larry *It is revealed that she lives in apartment 410. Her neighbors think her name is Emily Goldfinch, who has curly black hair, is always smiling and a little chatty, which is the total opposite of her personality. It is also revealed that she rented the apartment from a shell corporation, her mail goes to a P.O. Box in Queens and her real name may not be Rosa Diaz. Rosa has most likely moved out, as she was destroying the apartment and she said she was done with the place the minute everyone stepped foot in it.Greg and Larry *She loves the director Nancy Meyers. *During Hostage Situation, she seemed very interested in Gina's interrogation of the perp, even urging Captain Holt to let her keep going when he wanted to pull her. *She just wants to see Lorelai Gilmore happy. *She used to do gymnastics and is very agile for that reason.The Fugitive: Part 2 *She talks in her sleep. *Rosa used to have pink streaks in her hair. *Rosa is under 35 years of age.Cop-Con *Have at least 5 weird ritual involving jake while they still in Academy. *Rosa is Bisexual (As she reveals to Boyle during 99). *Rosa's Father calls her Mija (Mi hija), which translates to "my daughter" in Spanish. *Rosa mentioned that she went to medical school for 3 years. She has also said she attended business school and has a pilot license.White Whale *In The Cruise, it is revealed that she can speak Spanish, making her bilingual. *Rosa's favorite cop show is the (fictional) show Serve and Protect. Quotes :Boyle: So where's your happy place? :Diaz: I'm in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere. Inside it's just me and that stupid, slimy defense attorney, and I'm beating the hell out of him. I break a dining room table over his head. Then I rip off his arm, and I shove it where the sun don't shine. Then I reach down his throat and shake his hand.Old School ---- :Jake Peralta: I've been thinking about asking her out for the last couple of weeks, but it's hard. There's so much build up now, you know? :Rosa Diaz: Not really. I don't ask people out, I just tell them where we're going. Det. Dave Majors ---- :Rosa Diaz: I've said, "Excuse me," more times this morning than I have in my entire life. Twice! Hitchcock & Scully Notes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:NYPD Category:LGBT Category:Possible Personas Category:Personas Category:Season Six Characters